


Saiyan in Chains

by straightoofin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Femdom, Fetish, Gratuitous Smut, Ice Play, Latex, Lemon, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Married Couple, Married Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Riding Crops, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Spanking, Super Saiyan, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Vaginal Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightoofin/pseuds/straightoofin
Summary: Everyone thinks that Goku and Chi-Chi are reserved about sex at best, or inexperienced at worst. I think a little differently - it's often the case that the most powerful men like to dominated in the bedroom...
Relationships: Chi-Chi & Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 87





	1. Kneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much for Goku not knowing what kissing is...
> 
> Inspired by @mstossu and their fabulous art on Twitter! See the piece here: https://twitter.com/mstossu/status/1355572769711337476?s=19

“On your knees, saiyan.”

Goku obeyed without a word, body kept upright by the leash attached to the wall behind him. The collar bit into his neck ever so slightly in the most delicious way, and he closed his eyes, suppressing a moan.

“Did I say you could close your eyes?” she asked, a sharp slap echoing in the quiet room as the riding crop came down on Goku's thigh. He snapped his eyes open, gazing up at Chi-Chi in wonder. She kept her face passive, but there was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Her hair glistened in the moonlight coming through the windows, the latex sheathing her skin shining. The muscles in her strong legs rippled as she stalked around him, high heels clicking, upping the anticipation.

The crop brushed along his back, to his stomach, up his torso to run along his chin. Goku tilted his head back up and Chi-Chi kissed him, so gently, tickling his mouth with her breath.

He strained against his bonds weakly, but it was futile. They were made of the strongest materials available, and Goku's energy was sapped after a long day of sparring.

Pre-cum ran down his rock hard dick as Chi-Chi placed her foot on his substantial shoulder, baring herself to him. He could feel the heat from her on his face, and licked his lips as he eyed her pussy, yearning to devour her but forbidden to move.

He felt her hands in his hair to steady herself as a bead of sweat rolled down his neck.

“Eat.”

His tongue was instantly on her, tasting her, savouring every moment. Goku felt Chi-Chi shudder; she mewled and sighed as his tongue delved into her wet folds eagerly.

“Stop,” she moaned after a while, but Goku didn't. Chi-Chi pushed him away and he received a sharp slap on his bare ass. He grinned.

“Worth it,” he said huskily, and Chi-Chi broke character for just a second to return his smile. She was so god damn beautiful.

His insolence earned him a slap on his face, and he growled low in his throat. He almost chuckled as he licked the taste of her from around his mouth.

“Did I say you could talk?”

Goku shook his head.

“Answer me.”

“No, Miss Chi-Chi.”

“That's better.” Chi-Chi straddled Goku's lap and sunk slowly onto his erection, causing him to cry out involuntarily. Another slap on his ass, this time with her hand.

He couldn't touch or kiss her, just had to watch her hips rise and fall agonisingly slowly as she came undone on his cock. Her raven hair fell like a waterfall as she rolled her head back, her mouth in an O shape.

“Fuck,” she breathed, and Goku bit his lip. She swore so little, every time she did it turned him on, and she knew that.

“Miss Chi-Chi?” he asked quietly, trying to stay composed. Chi-Chi opened her eyes to stare into his as she rode him slowly.

“Can I fuck you now?”  
She nodded, and Goku broke free from the cuffs with a swift tug. His hands were wrapped around her small hips in an instant as he helped her bounce on him. He was so worked up, he knew he wouldn't last long.

“Fuck... yes...” she moaned, and Goku roared, slamming her onto him as hard as her human body would allow. Chi-Chi's back arched as she came, giving him access to her pale neck. He bit down as he finished, emptying his load finally inside her.

The stayed in each other's arms for a long while, hands stroking bodies, breathing slowing down gradually.

Chi-Chi broke out of the embrace first, kissing Goku lovingly on his forehead as she undid his collar. Goku stroked the bite mark on her neck absent-mindedly and she shifted in his lap, slowly rising to her feet and stretching. She left the room for a moment, and he heard her turn on the taps to run a soothing warm bath in the next room. She returned, pure affection in her eyes.

“Come on, you,” she said, holding out her hand.


	2. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chi-Chi and Goku continue on their power-play journey...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is pegging in this chapter (in fact that's literally all it's about) so if you're not into it, move along :P

Goku's back was tense as Chi-Chi ran her fingers down his spine.

“You're gonna need to relax, baby,” she said quietly, voice calm and even as Goku's breathing hitched.

“I'm trying,” he gasped.

We don't have to do this-”

“It was my idea, wasn't it?”

Chi-Chi giggled as she stroked over his backside and trembling thighs.

“I have to say, it's cute seeing you so nervous. You're never nervous.” She rubbed his shaft gently between his legs, feeling it grow underneath her fingers as he shuddered.

“I'm ready,” he said, a slight break in his voice.

Chi-Chi eased a toy out of Goku, kissing him on his soft buttocks, and then prepared to replace it with a significantly larger one.

His breathing stopped as he felt it press against him, and he became perfectly still as it sunk inside him, Chi-Chi going slow so as not to hurt him. He only exhaled when Chi-Chi's hips were touching him.

“Are you ok?” she asked him, massaging his muscles with her fingertips, staying as still as possible. Goku didn't speak, but she saw him nod.

Chi-Chi moved her hips back and he hissed. She kept going, very slowly, in and out.

“You remember the safe word sweetheart?”

“Yes. Faster, please.”

She sped up a little, and noticed Goku's hands gripping onto the bed, his knuckles turning white.

“Oh shit,” he groaned, his body finally relaxing. Chi-Chi sped up some more. Experimentally rolling her hips into him.

“Fuck, Chi, what are you doing to me?”

With a hand on his hip to steady herself, she reached around with the other and gripped his dick with her dainty fingers. Goku pressed his face into the pillow and she could hear his muffled cry. She swatted at him.

“I want to hear you.”

“Yes... Miss... Chi-Chi...” he moaned, as she pumped his cock in time with her thrusts. His noises of pleasure were making her tingle, and inspiration hit her.

“Give me your hand,” she ordered, and he held one out to her. She guided his large fingers to her sex and he gasped when he felt how wet she'd gotten.

“Wow, Chi, you're soaked,” he said, stroking over her pussy, covering his fingers in her juices.

“Now, touch yourself.”

Goku grasped himself hard with his slick fist, and Chi-Chi lamented the loss of his touch until his moans started to become long and loud. She shivered, the sounds that erupted from her saiyan stirring something deep inside her. She wanted nothing but for him to destroy her, but she'd have to wait her turn.

Suddenly he cried out abruptly, his hair turning golden, lighting up the entire room, as the bed collapsed underneath them. The consistent abuse they'd inflicted on it had become too much, and Goku's tight grip had been the last straw.

“Don't stop!” he pleaded.

Chi-Chi rammed into him harder, finesse going out of the window in favour of brute force. She clawed her fingernails down his back as she drove into him, and he cried out her name as she came, making a state of their already broken bed.

They both stilled, breathing fast. Goku was shielding his face from view.

“I'm coming out now, OK?”

He nodded, still hiding. Chi-Chi pulled out and Goku sucked in a sharp breath; he then rolled to the side, putting a pillow over his face. Chi-Chi undid the harness and it fell to the floor with a thud. She quickly climbed to sit beside Goku, rubbing his torso with her hands.

“Are you OK?”

A mumbled “yes” came from under the pillow, and Goku peeked up from over the top of it.

“I've never felt anything like that before,” he said.

“I can tell,” Chi-Chi laughed, ruffling his golden peaks lovingly as he blushed. “I'm going to go run you a bath, OK?” she said, moving to stand, but Goku grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss.

“Excuse me, Miss Chi-Chi, you don't think I'm about to let you go to waste, do you?” he asked, lust in his eyes as he glided his fingers down her body. He quickly pulled her up to straddle his face, inhaling deeply.

“You smell so fucking good.”

“How about you see how I taste?”


	3. Melt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short one today, I tried to show how comfortable and loving this pair's relationship is, without being too fluffy. Because let's be honest, this is a SMUT fic.

The scent of jasmine and vanilla permeated the room as the candle wax slowly melted. Chi-Chi was laid on her back, naked and relaxed, her inky hair splayed out underneath her.

Goku massaged her all over her body, and his rough but attentive hands made her feel warm and tingly as he rubbed oil over her flesh. He was also naked, and very hard at the sight of his beautiful wife, but he wanted to lavish attention on her, so he ignored it.

Goku paused, and picked up the candle. He swirled the hot liquid around for a moment before looking to Chi-Chi, admiring her nude form and the contented look on her face.

“You ready baby?” he asked.

She nodded, eyes still closed. Goku tipped the jar above her stomach, and some of the wax poured onto skin, making her gasp, her eyes fluttering open. The deep purple of the wax stood out starkly on her skin.

“How's that?” Goku asked. She still didn't speak, but her smile told him everything he needed to know. He poured more, pausing every so often to make sure he didn't burn her. Eventually he blew out the candle, standing back to admire his handiwork – a crudely drawn heart on Chi-Chi's stomach, around her bellybutton. She finally opened her eyes, and they were sparkling.

“You are so beautiful” Goku murmured, taking something from a nearby glass and popping it in his mouth. He picked up the candle once more, and dribbled the not yet solidified remnants over Chi-Chi's breasts. She sucked in a breath, fingers in her hair, as Goku bent down and brushed the ice cube between his teeth against her areola. Her nipples hardened, and he licked over them with a frosty tongue. Chi-Chi arched her back and whimpered at the hot and cold sensations on her tender skin.

Her alien husband dragged the ice down her body, leaving a damp trail on her torso. He left the small shard of ice in her navel while he continued south. He pushed apart Chi-Chi's legs and held them down and she cried out as cold lips kissed her thighs. His tongue ran up her slit and found her clitoris, and her fingers wound into his hair, pulling tight, as she writhed at his glacial licks.

He slid a large finger inside her, and it didn't take long for him to make her come, her juices warming up his tongue.

Chi-Chi giggled when Goku flopped onto the bed next to him, and rolled towards him, running her palm up his still stiff dick; he felt like he was ready to explode. He allowed her to push him onto his back, and the saiyan raised his eyebrows as she plucked another ice cube from beside them.

“You didn't think we were done, did you?”


	4. Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you have a threesome while staying monogamous?  
> Trying a seldom used trick of Goku's, of course.

How long do you think you'll be able to do this for?” Chi-Chi asked, putting on red lipstick in the mirror.

“I dunno, I've never had to hold it for an excessively long time before. I have been practising, my best has been about half an hour but I wasn't exerting myself.”

“Do you think it's likely to give out in the middle of our session?” Goku joined Chi-Chi in the bathroom and pressed a kiss to her right shoulder.

“Well even if it does, you'll still have me.” Chi-Chi made a face and laughed when Goku smacked her ass sharply. “Cheeky wench,” he muttered as he pulled her up into his arms, wrapping her legs around him. Chi-Chi could feel his already hard cock against her, and she knew it wouldn't be long until he was balls deep inside her.

Distracted by his kisses and the feel of his body holding her effortlessly, she jumped when she felt another set of hands massaging her back and arms. Gasping as his sure fingers relaxed her limbs, she looked at her Goku, who had a smirk on his face, before craning her neck to see an identical copy behind her. The clone's expression mirrored Goku as he took Chi-Chi's face in his hands, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She moaned into his mouth as her husband stroked his fingers over her sex, then ripped off her flimsy panties without a pause.

The clone stroked his hands down her body as she writhed, sandwiched between the two identical burly men.

Clone Goku moved too quickly for Chi-Chi to notice, and suddenly there was a bottle in his hands. He eased the glass plug out of her, then poured lube over his fingers. Real Goku kissed over Chi-Chi's overheated skin, and she shivered as she felt a finger press into her. The clone worked her open as Goku nipped at her skin. Chi-Chi couldn't concentrate on all the sensations she was feeling, vaguely aware of the large but familiar dick entering her ever so slowly from behind. Both Gokus bit either side of her neck as she cried out.

Goku smiled as the clone thrust into her gently.

“I can... I can feel what he's doing, not fully but-” Goku cut off, moaning in tandem with his doppelgänger. He dropped to his knees and started to lick and kiss Chi-Chi's lower lips. A loud mewl erupted from her as the thrusts from behind pressed her crotch against Goku's face.

“Goku!” she screamed out, winding her fingers into the clone's hair and pulling it, causing him to growl against her neck. Goku stood back up, wiping the evidence of her orgasm from his face with the back of his hand.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

Chi-Chi nodded, still breathless. The clone paused as Goku positioned himself at Chi-Chi's dripping entrance, and slid in easily.

“Holy shit,” he breathed, as the clone mumbled expletives.

Chi-Chi was so full, as they started to move in perfect tandem, she could feel their dicks rubbing against each other inside her, only separated by her very sensitive insides. Goku grunted, body tense.

“I don't think it's gonna last much longer, Chi,” he said, and she pouted. She was starting to feel completely overwhelmed by the double assault on her most delicate places, but there was one last thing she wanted.

“Please,” she choked out, “both come in me.”

The clone gripped her breasts, and Goku her ass, and with a few more hard thrusts they both ejaculated inside her.

Suddenly Goku fell to his knees, putting a hand out to stop them from hitting the floor. He slipped out of Chi-Chi by accident, and his semen started to run down her thighs. The clone was gone, along with the support his muscular body had provided.

“Sorry honey,” he chuckled, “my concentration got away from me there.”


	5. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter digs a little deeper into why Goku loves his wife so much, and how they show each other that love...

“So.”

Chi-Chi wriggled a little, earning her a sharp snap of a flog on her bare thigh. She bit her lip, holding in a whimper.

“How does it feel to be on this side?”

She stayed silent.

“You can answer.”

“It's interesting.”

Goku raised an eyebrow. It was rare for Chi-Chi to be on the end of the whip. The pair were very satisfied with their usual arrangement, but it was sometimes fun to switch their dynamic.

“I know how much you hate to be teased,” he said, running the flogger between his woman's legs. He saw her body tense at the contact, and he pressed his lips together.

It was tough to to see her like this, but only because he was dying to ravage her. Chi-Chi was usually in control because she loved it, and he thrived under it – being the most powerful man in the world meant he didn't come up against many people who could boss him around. However, despite being human, no one commanded respect like his wife. She was the boss of anyone in her vicinity, and something about her strength just did it for him. Ever since they were reunited as adults, there was something deep inside him that told him he wanted this woman to dominate his life forever.

Goku ran a finger over her mound, feeling how damp she'd gotten despite herself. He saw her blindfold wrinkle slightly as she furrowed her brow beneath it, the soft bite of her teeth on her bottom lip. There was a delicate sheen of sweat on her porcelain skin as she waited impatiently for his next touch.

He noticed more things to admire about her physical form over each passing moment. How the dark restraints contrasted so perfectly with her ivory flesh. How her inky black hair fanned out around her.

“You want me bad, don't you?”

How her breathing hitched when he used that tone.

“My beautiful little slut.”

How she tried to press her thighs together to feel some sort of friction, even when she knew she couldn't.

Nobody knew the effect they had on each other. How when Chi-Chi laid down the law, Goku would have a hard time controlling himself. How when she told him off, he was wishing it was accompanied by the sting of leather on his body.

He leaned over to breathe gently on her sex, making her squirm some more. He tentatively tasted her with his tongue, and she exhaled. He pondered as he lapped at her, sliding a finger inside her, making her mewl. The sound made him smile, as always, but he bit down on her thigh as punishment. She strained against her bonds, trying to push herself up against his mouth, but he held her down effortlessly with one hand. He removed the other, sucked on his pinky finger, then ran it between her folds, covering it in her wetness.

He pushed into her both her holes slowly, making her squeal in delight and surprise, and he gave her a smack on her thigh. Chi-Chi's limbs began to tremble as Goku sucked on her clitoris. He could feel himself, rock hard, and he knew he was ready to blow. He also knew just where he wanted to blow it.

She convulsed around his fingers as he took out his dick; the feel of her, the sight of her revelling in her orgasm, almost too much. He pumped himself hard, using his wet hand to cradle his balls. He was so pent up that the sight of Chi-Chi so helpless, at his mercy, pushed him over the edge.

He came on her thighs and stomach, startling her, but she licked her lips and smiled. Goku had wanted to throw his head back in his ecstasy, but had forced himself to watch as he covered her. One of his favourite views.

She was utterly dishevelled. The bedding was soaked beneath her, her hair sticking to her shoulders, and she was flushed and panting slightly still. Goku had seldom seen a more gorgeous sight than his post-coital bride.

“I love you, so much,” he said, undoing the ties from her wrists and ankles, kissing and massaging them one after the others. He took off her blindfold last, kissing her eyelids and down to her shapely lips, and she hungrily kissed him back.

“I'm definitely going to have to get you back for this,” Chi-Chi said devilishly, and Goku felt his cock stiffen slightly.

“Oh, you think I'm done with you?” He pushed her back onto the bed and bit her neck, relishing her gasp.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, the spacing is different for this chapter and I don't know why >:(


End file.
